myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 7 - Inside Plankton's basement
SpongeBob and friends got inside* Sandy: Where'd he go? SpongeBob: There! *Points at a door which is open* Through that door! *They run to it* Patrick: What do we do once we catch him? (Catch up u mean uh catch up? XD :/) *They look at him* There are a million ways to play this. But considering this isn't my fight, I'll follow your lead. (Considering that? Can even be considering smart?) SpongeBob: Whatever we have to. Patrick: *Can Patrick imagine? Can Patrick can?* You're way more intense than I gave you credit for, SpongeBob. (Me: (:... :( Rlly? XD) SpongeBob: Ready? Sandy: Ready. *Then they all tho enter door* *SpongeBob, Sandy, Pearl, Patrick, Squidward and then Gary pops out to look at the place, so SpongeBob, Sandy and others ;) So smart ;/ So still so random so still...* SpongeBob: See anything? Sandy: He must have gone out another way. *They see the basement* Pearl: What is all this? (Lol k can it be any more kidding me? Let's be kidding me!) SpongeBob: Looks like it used to be the basement. (USED to be basement?... :/ :) Ah well) Weird place to have a hideout... Sandy: I bet you anything I'll find my Animatronic skull here. Squidward: And if we find anything else cool to steal along the way, so be it, right? (Is idiotic, so be it right? Rlly it is really bad) ;)... Sandy: -_- Squidward -- that's not what we're here to do. SpongeBob: I did say we should do whatever we have to... Squidward: And if this guy's not around, what we HAVE to do is steal. Sandy: >:( I don't want to stoop to his level. Squidward: But isn't that the best way to get back at him? SpongeBob: Let's focus on finding the skull -- not stealing. (Stealing: Stealing is that bad really bad to steal!) Squidward: >:( Nobody ever let's me have any fun. SpongeBob: We let you hang out with us. (Aha, hang out ah!) The faster we find what we're looking for, the faster we can get the heck out of here. *He looks at a bookcase* Mostly stuff about brewing. *Sandy is finding something cool inside a chest* Sandy: Oh, hello. *Golden sword which she tests and it is very flashy* Too heavy. And too soft. SpongeBob: :D But super flashy. Sandy: Yeah; I don't think this guy does much fighting... (Duh dude... Also dat is a guy? XD) Hey, you still have that one stone sword, right? SpongeBob: >:( Nah, I had to give it to some jerkwas thief to save Gary's life. Sandy: <:( Jeez... oh well, ;) I guess that was pretty good cause. Here. *She gives golden sword to SpongeBob and he uses it* Now that's two you owe me. SpongeBob: :) Thanks. Again. Sandy: ;) Your welcome. Don't lose that one. *She looks in chest to find more* SpongeBob: *Meets Squidward* Find anything? Squidward: *About some stuff* I wanna steal that. And that. I just wanna touch that. *Mushroom* *SpongeBob is finding fancy looking potion* SpongeBob: Oooooh, :O Take a look at this! Squidward: :O Youre'/You're not gonna believe me, but I swear I had a dream about this. (But that? And i swear i had also seen this somewhere...) Okay, potion -- I know this is a big step, but... I would be honored if you'd come home with me. SpongeBob: C'mon, Squidward -- make yourself useful and go find that skull. (Heh hey! Go find that skull, steal no!) Squidward: ;) I am... *Steals potion* SpongeBob: -_- Uh, nope. You're literally doing the exact opposite of what I just asked you to do. z:( There's no way he won't notice his fancy potion is missing. Squidward: >;) A good thief always covers his tracks. *He finds another potion, it is also idk looking like same potion, he puts it right spot without making worse* :D Fixed it! SpongeBob: -_- Oh, yeah, the perfect crime. *SpongeBob pulls random level, and bookshelves lows down and Pearl backs aside since she was standing close, and they see something* SpongeBob: What the heck is all this stuff? Sandy: Soul Sand. It was everywhere in the Nether. SpongeBob: *Points at middle* :/ What about that block in the middle? Pearl: *Goes closer there, and is silly* :O I've never seen one of these before... I wonder if I just -- take a closer look... *She puts her flipper very, VERY near it yeah very near deadly...* Do you feel that? It's -- almost pulsing. Squidward: :( How is it glowing like that? SpongeBob: (SpongeBob's very have a bad feeling, SpongeBob thinks it is very bad!) Don't touch that, Pearl! <:(... Pearl: I was just curious. SpongeBob: Don't forget what we're looking for -- find that skull. Pearl: *Sigh* Ok... <:( *She leaves* SpongeBob: *He finds a chest near the statue i guess, opens so:* :O... Soooooo... good news, weird news. I found the skull, but... Sandy: >:( What the heck? Why'd I risk my neck for that skull if he's got two of them already? He was in such a hurry to get it, too. There's gotta be something bigger going on here. SpongeBob: >:/ This has gotta be connected somehow. The chest with the skulls was hidden back here with everything else -- that's gotta mean something. Sandy: :/ But what? Patrick: :O I think I know what's going on here. Soul Sand, plus three Animatronic skulls... that's the recipe for a Dragon. Sandy: :(---! :O! But... a Dragon... that's -- Patrick: One of the worst creatures there is. (Oh, one of: Dragons who are dangerous, yeah...) SpongeBob: <:/ We came down here to find the skull. Well, we found it. Sandy: Maybe we should just grab it, and get out of here -- while we still can. *Plankton is sadly there, back at his basement* Patrick: <:O Uh, guys? Sandy: <:( Scatter! *Gary uses the level which SpongeBob used before, so to make bookshelves look like before?* *They are all hiding everywhere and without Plankton noticing they're there* Plankton: "Don't you recognize me?" Or... wait... "Surprised to see me?" *Sandy is hiding and is sacred or more scared* No, that's not good... "Thought you were rid of me, didn't you?" (Were Rid of him? Funny XD Dude why rid of?) That's better. *Patrick is hiding in a chest and peeks out to see Plankton* *SpongeBob is spying on Plankton, Squidward is not seen either and Gary is up on shelf and made a noise which makes Plankton look up but Gary isn't there, so he move on and Gary was hiding under behind Plankton because of the noise he made quietly. SpongeBob sees Plankton near some chest and then Pearl was dropping potion by mistake* Plankton: :O What was that? >:( Who's there? *Pearl notice she is in trouble and Plankton runs there, so Ivor... Plankton i meant XD Is not Ivor, is Plankton, Plankton sees nothing but potion and Sandy thinks she is gonna so be noticed but Plankton thinks somebody else is hiding, Pearl know Plankton will notice her so Plankton sneaks to her maybe?* SpongeBob: *Before Plankton saw Pearl* >:( Hey, you! Plankton: >:/ What are you doing here?! What :/ did you see >:( :/?! (:( Sigh -_- Rlly? Z:(...) Sandy: >:/ Leave him alone! Squidward: Yeah! Back off, pal. Plankton: <:( You two?! >:) Did you follow me here? Sandy: You thought you could just screw us over and get away with it, didn't you? SpongeBob: <:/ We're here to prove you wrong. Plankton: <:( What are you going to do about it? (Then that should be about it, aha about it?) I have what I want, and you have exactly what you earned. Now get out before I put you out. SpongeBob: >:( Pay us what you owe us. You give us a diamond, we'll get out of your hair. Plankton: I won't be threatened -- >:( not by the likes of you. Squidward: >:/ Hey! Nobody talks to my friends like that! Now shut your mouth -- or else. Plankton: >:( Enough! You've wasted too much of my time already. *Plankton is once again running, escaping* Sandy: >:/ Where'd he go? *Plankton was hiding behind a giant robot, and is preparing to put head... NOW!* Plankton: <:) If you won't leave of your own volition, >:) I'll happily remove you myself! *He put the head on the robot and it is already alive!* ;) Show our friends the door, will you? *The Heavy Robot tries to punch them but didn't hit anybody, he then however tries to hit SpongeBob but he dodges the Robot's attack luckily, then SpongeBob runs away with his friends and he picks up Gary to speed up, meanwhile they escape, The Robot Heavy roars* *End of Part 8... Part 8? No Part 8! I meant 88... Sigh...* *End of Part 7! This is Part 8... 7! 7 not 8! Ok?* Category:Blog posts